User talk:NT92
daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 17:14, December 31, 2010 (UTC)LEAVE A MESSAGE___________________________________________________________________________________ Re: Frank West's age... No, my email is linked so whenever a page is edited, I get an email. I have the Frank West history open to rollback when I get the email ^_^ XD CrackLawliet 04:02, December 2, 2010 (UTC) That's where DynasticAnthony and I have been rollbacking XD CrackLawliet 04:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Frank's age I haven't rollbacked anything that much, only twice. He was 36 (37 is an error) and his age in CW would be 42, now, your point is invalid. DynasticAnthony 04:15, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Dudes All of you have been here long enough to know better than to instigate or continue an edit war. I don't want to see something like this happen ever again, got that? Next time you have a disagreement and somebody keeps undoing your edits, leave the page and take it to the article talk page. --Ciwey 12:25, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :^^Exactly. Rollback is for vandalism. ANYWAY no NT92, I don't know the source for his age. I have no idea who put that in there. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 13:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Death Scenes I personally haven't let any survivors die on me yet (aside from when I actively kill them), but I've heard people letting other survivors turn in Case Zero and DR2. I assume the reason only Denyce is on Youtube is because she's the first survivor you find when you start a new game, but that doesn't mean others cannot be turned. Besides, on a more technical note, Cameron, Bibi, and Jared also have death cutscenes. --Ciwey 02:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm aware of that; just pointing out that those three would also count as "survivors with death scenes" as in your wording. No idea how to start the scenes though. I've heard simply letting survivors die due to accumulated zombie damage (without any other sources of damage) will do, but I just tried that with Linette and it didn't work. Looks like it's more location-based than anything, as speculated in CZ. --Ciwey 02:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll give that a try and see what I find out. --Ciwey 03:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope, she just dies. --Ciwey 03:40, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::No idea - I've read on the GameFAQs boards that somebody managed to turn every survivor up to Brittany by letting them die between the craps arena and the big plant, if that helps. I'd do more experimenting on this, but it's so time consuming to let survivors die. The zombies in my game are surprisingly docile, heh. --Ciwey 03:58, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Apology I'm sorry about the things I said, I'm just a little angry at the moment. I shouldn't be taking it out on people over the internet, I know. Sorry. Jackass2009 06:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Case West Live Stream Yeah. I won what they call "bobblebuds." It's Chuck and Frank in bobblehead form. The question was "What actor appears in all of the Fortune City movie posters." Which is Clint Rockfoot. DynasticAnthony 04:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Deadrisingwiki.com account If your account doesn't exist, you gotta create it using same name (and pword?) and it will show up as if you used it all along (contributions and such will be saved). That's what I had to do. --Mistertrouble189 01:48, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Dude we moved. Go over to deadrisingwiki.com and edit. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 00:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi What's up Guess what I win. WE win. Frank's in the notebook. 41 years old. 41-5=36 The age we had. So guess what. I win. I FUCKING WIN CrackLawliet 02:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC) C'mon, man Dude, we moved. You voted to move. Why haven't you moved yet? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 23:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Adminship Hey NT92, thanks for your interest in becoming an admin here. Please note I have edited the blog HERE to give more details about what is going to happen. So you should know by tomorrow whether you will be one of the admins/bureaucrats. --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 17:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC)